


Renew

by lavenderlotion



Series: a man in love with a pure heart (someone above sent me a work of art) [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Oaths & Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Good afternoon,” Professor Dad said grandly, speaking in the way of his that always got people listening. “We are gathered here today to celebrate love, because of love, and with love.”
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Series: a man in love with a pure heart (someone above sent me a work of art) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644709
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28
Collections: X-Men X-Traordinaire





	Renew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librata/gifts).



> To Lib, both for putting together this monthly event and for inspiring me to write NightSilver time and time again. You're an amazing co-mod <3
> 
> Written for the X-Men X-Traordinaire January Monthly Creative Challenge: **Renew**

Peter took a long, deep breath and smiled as crisp winter air filled his lungs. There was a soft dusting of snow covering Westchester—not enough to be bothersome, but enough to be freaking pretty. A smile tugged at Peter’s face as he looked out over the assembled crowd, sending Ororo a wink for being the best weather-wing gal ever.

The mansion’s backyard looked _rocking._

The baby blue, wooden chairs that their guests were all sitting in weren’t anything too crazy fancy. Kurt’d found them at a garage sale thing and they’d been in _really_ rough shape before Scott’d helped him fix ‘em all up and repaint ‘em. Now they looked really good, making an aisle down the centre of the lawn, which was littered with white flower petals, that went all the way to the big, back doors of the school. 

The doors, which were suddenly swinging open. 

A real wide grin stretched across Peter’s face as he stared into the dark entryway, before a laugh startled outta his chest when an explosion of glitter in soft, twinkling blues and purples rained out over the ceremony. He shot Jas a smile before he focused back on the open doorway, watching closely as the darkness melted away and his husband stepped onto the snow-dusted grass. 

_Oh Gods,_ Peter thought, _I’m the luckiest man in the world._

It wasn’t the first time that thought struck (not even the first time that day), but as Peter watched his husband walk down an aisle filled by everyone they loved, his heart went painfully tight in his chest. A smile stretched across his face, so wide that it made his cheeks ache, and he couldn’t do anything to battle it down. 

Kurt was dressed in a muted burgundy suit that made his dark skin absolutely striking. It was to contrast the muted navy blue suit he had, and Peter thought they looked pretty damn good. Kurt especially, whose eyes were all but glittering in the fairy lights Jean was floating above them to make a ceiling of twinkling lights. Peter’s breath caught when Kurt caught his eye, and his heart thumped aggressively against his chest as he watched the man he loved walk towards him. 

Kurt stepped onto the wooden stand Peter was waiting on, and Peter’s heart flipped around. 

“Hiya,” Peter chirped, shuffling to face Kurt head-on. “How’re ya doing?”

“I do not zink ve are supposed to be talking yet,” Kurt whispered, though his tail was swishing side to side, low near the floor, which Peter knew meant that he was pleased. 

“I’m pretty sure we can talk whenever we want,” Peter told him, dropping his own voice down to a whisper when Kurt raised a brow at him. “It’s our ceremony!”

“Ja, but ve are supposed to be vaiting.”

“Uhm I’m pretty sure _we_ aren’t the ones who are supposed to be waiting? Isn’t it, like, the other way around?”

“Ve are vaiting on your father, oder nicht?”

“Hey! Professor Dad is totally your Dad too!” Peter told him, not for the first time, and all Kurt did was give him an indulgent smile. “Just ‘cause we’re waiting doesn’t mean we can’t talk.”

Kurt didn’t say anything else after that, but it was okay because they only had to wait a few more minutes (even if those minutes felt like _hours)_ before Professor Dad slid into their minds. 

_My apologies, you two,_ Charles’ voice echoed in their minds.  _We had a bit of a wardrobe malfunction but we’re on our way._

_That’s my fault,_ Jean piped up in a shared mind-space that now included all four of them.  _I got Professor the wrong sized pants._

Peter snickered, which got him a little smack against the leg by the spaded end of Kurt’s tail. He shot his husband a look, which got him nothing but an eye roll. A minute later, Professor Dad was wheeling himself out of the house with a soft, light beige blanket wrapped tightly around his legs that totally fit into their colour scheme. Peter was pretty sure that meant he either wasn’t wearing pants or was wearing pants that did _not_ match his baby blue dress shirt/navy pants combination the rest of the real special guests were dressed in. 

Professor Dad wheeled himself up and around their little ledge, and then he floated up onto the wooden platform, courtesy of Magnet Dad. 

“Good afternoon,” Professor Dad said grandly, speaking in the way of his that always got people listening. “We are gathered here today to celebrate love, because of love, and with love. It is with great personal honour that I get to speak at this renewal of vows, as, ten years ago, I had the great honour of officiating the marriage of the two men standing before us. 

“Kurt and Peter have asked us all to come together today, a mere decade after the last we gathered to celebrate their love, so that they can remind one another of just how deeply their love still runs. A decade is near a blimp in the long expanse of our lives, but for these two men, it has been a blimp filled with unbidden love.

“They each have words they’d like to share with each other, with us, and with the world, as they renew their vows.”

Professor Dad raised his arms and gestured to them, so Peter made sure he was standing as tall as he could and grinned at Kurt. He reached out and wrapped Kurt’s hands in his own, Kurt’s three fingers squeezing his tightly. 

This was the fun part. 

Kurt cleared his throat, since he was going first, and Peter did his best not to start vibrating in place. Which... well was _much_ easier said than done. 

“Peter Vagner,” Kurt started, his voice slipping deeper into the accent Peter loved so much, “I have loved you for many more years zan I vish to count. I vill love you for many, many more. Each morning I get to vake up next to you is a morning I cherish, and vill continue to cherish, as our life goes on. You have given me a home ven I did not know vat a home vas, and zat home is in your heart. 

“I never zought I vould love someone like I love you. You have shown me vat it is like to love, and love happily, and I vant to continue to love happily until death do ve part.”

Peter sniffed. He wasn’t crying. He _totally_ wasn’t crying. Kurt squeezed his hands tightly, and Peter sniffed again, before he swayed forward to give his husband a sweet, chaste kiss that was a little salty because he was _totally_ crying, oh my God. 

“I love you so much,” Peter whispered against Kurt’s lips. 

Kurt chuckled, wetly, and told him, “Ich liebe dich so sehr,” before he pulled back with a wide, gorgeous smile. 

Peter cleared his throat, loudly, and tried to push through the lump that had formed. He didn't, like, love public speaking, but this was for him and Kurt more than it was for anyone else, and he tried to remind himself of that to calm down. 

He took a deep breath, then another when it didn’t do much, and told himself it was good. He was good. 

“I don’t love you like I did when we got married,” Peter started, which may have been a little dramatic, but hey! It _was_ Peter. “I _definitely_ don’t love you the way I did when I was seventeen. Every single day we spend together I love you differently, and I love you more, and I’m never going to stop loving you different or loving you more because I’m going to love you, somehow, someway, until death do we part.” 

That was all Peter had to say, which didn’t really seem that great after Kurt had knocked his socks off with an amazing set of vows. But Kurt was smiling at him, all crinkly blue skin and wet, yellow eyes, and his tail had snuck out and wrapped around Peter’s ankle at some point so he probably liked the vows just as much as Peter had liked _his_ vows, which was probably the important part, right? 

Yeah, definitely the important part. As Kurt sniffed, Peter realized he definitely liked Peter’s vows as much as Peter had liked Kurt’s vows. 

Cool. That was totally, totally cool. 

“Peter Wagner, Kurt Wagner, you may now kiss your husband,” Professor Dad declared, a little throwback to their wedding an entire _decade_ ago, and Peter’s face split into a blinding grin. 

“Oh hell yeah,” he said, and he tugged Kurt in real close to give him a smiling kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an 18+ x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/pebvUEnWB6)


End file.
